


Nine Stars

by vanillarara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: TsukiHina, eventual TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillarara/pseuds/vanillarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said that if you count nine stars in nine days, and you state your wish in the last day, your wish will come true. I'm not the type to believe in something as ridiculous as this but when I met him, all I wanted to do is to count all the stars there are to have my wish granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fanfic and it's TsukiHina! ^^  
> This is based on Alyloony's Nine Stars  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!, The Fault in Our Stars and Nine Stars

 

They said that if you count nine stars in nine days, and you state your wish in the last day, your wish will come true.

I’m not the type to believe in something as ridiculous as this but when I met him, all I wanted to do is to count all the stars there are to have my wish granted.

“One, two, three…”

It’s just nine days so why not.

“four, five…”

It’s not like I’m gonna lose anything.

“six, seven, eight…”

 

“nine.”

“Hinata! What are you doing??”

“Ahh! Kageyama!”

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Nope! Not at all!”

 

He’s Kageyama Tobio. The reason why I’m counting stars here like an idiot. He’s my classmate. In between my condo and their town house, there’s a small café and we always meet here.

 

We’re not really that close though. But one day when the café was full packed, we had no choice but to share table. I remember that night, I was busy reading my book while he’s eating his cake when he suddenly talked to me.

“The Fault in our Stars by John Green? I read it before and it’s awesome!”

That night I wasn’t able to return reading because we just chatted the whole time.

“I know! John Green’s been my idol because of this book! Actually this is my third time on reading this book.”

Seriously, he had lots of topic and I just ended up there staring at him.

His eyes were so mesmerizing I feel like I’ll be sucked in it.

After that, we would always come there and just chat about random things. And as time passes, my feelings for him started to develop.

“Do I have something in my face?”

“A-ah! No! Why?”

“Why, do I look like Augustus Waters?”

Augustus Waters is one of the fictional characters in The Fault in Our Stars of John Green, the book that we talk about all the time.

“No! You can’t be Augustus if you still haven’t found your Hazel Grace!”

“Are you sure that I haven’t found my Hazel yet? Hmmm?”

_Ehhhh?!_

“Ohhh you found her already?”

_Oh my god please say noooo_

“Do you really want to know who’s my Hazel Grace?”

“Who is it?”

“Hmmm… Secret!”

_Uhhh seriously this guy..._

* * *

 

 

The next day, it’s our gym class.

All my classmates are screaming and cheering for the team they like while I’m here only looking at _him._ Haha I’m not even paying attention to the basketball game. I’m just staring at him as if he’s the only one playing.

He’s so fast! It must be because of his long legs.. There’s a player right in front of him but he’s able to overtake just before he blocks him. And then he jumps like a famous NBA player and shoots the ball. **Three points shot.**

“You’re so cool Kageyama-kun!” says one of our classmates, Yachi-san.

Hmp I won’t lose in cheering for him!

“That was awesome Kageyama! I knew you could do it!”

He suddenly turns around and gives me a thumbs up, at least I thought it was for me.

Tonight will be the second day. I’m really wishing for nine days to go by fast! I wish that he loves me back! Soon!

 

* * *

 

The third day I wasn’t able to go to the café because my mom asked me to help her make a cake. She said that it was for our neighbor who just recently moved in next to us. And as a good neighbor, we should warmly welcome them.

There’s a lot of stars tonight. As if telling me that the day I’m patiently waiting for was about to come and it really motivated me more. It’s the third night, six more nights to go!

 

_2 new messages_

_Kageyama: I didn’t saw you in the café._

_:(_

 

After that I just laid in the bed and freak out because he texted me! And he also sent a crying emoji! Does it mean he’s sad that he didn’t see me tonight? Oh my god!

_Sorry I helped my mom make a cake and we just got finished._

_Kageyama: Is that so? Wait, are you about to sleep? If not let’s talk more._

_Actually I was about to but I still want to talk to you._

 

Kageyama called me and we talked all night. His voice was so soothing and it felt as if he’s singing into my ears. I can just listen to him every night without getting sick of his voice. Haaa is it really like this to fall in love? 

 

* * *

 

 

The next night I wanted to re-read The Fault in Our Stars but I can’t find the book. I looked through my bookshelf, drawers, under my pillow, blanket , and even under my bed and study table but to no avail.

“Mom did you see the book I always read? The color blue one?”

“Nope. Maybe you left it in your locker.”

I know I can just buy another copy but that one was the reason why Kageyama and I are close now and I don’t want to lose it.

I went to the café feeling dejected and even more ‘cause he wasn’t there.

“…nine.”

To distract myself, I counted nine stars again.

And again.

“Hey! What are you looking for in the sky?”

“Kageyama!”

“It looked like you were counting. Were you counting the stars?”

“Ah! I was just admiring how beautiful the stars are tonight!”

“You know, I can’t really find the constellations that they always talk about. But as you said, the stars are really beautiful and just the way it shines so bright it’s really breath taking. I think that itself is enough to say they are beautiful.”

I felt myself smile for what he said. For how he appreciated the stars as they are. I’m also like that to him. Behind his imperfections and flaws, I saw Kageyama. Only Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

Three days passed so fast and I never would have expected that a lot of things can change for that mere three days.

 

* * *

 

The fifth night, I told him about my book missing.

 

“What if the one who got it is reading it right now? Don’t you feel glad that you helped that person read an awesome book as The Fault in Our Stars that you truly admire?

 

And what he said made me happy.

 

* * *

 

The sixth night I went home late because of a project that we needed to finish at school. And on my way home I thought that it’s a good time to count stars. I was shocked to see _him_ behind me.

“Uhmm.. Hinata I have something to say to you but I’m too shy.”

And then he suddenly hugged me.

“Good night. Tomorrow I’ll make sure to say it to you so come to the café okay?”

There’s still three days more but it seems like my wish has been granted in advance!

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he reminded me again about going to the café and it really seemed like he’s looking forward to it and it made me feel so excited.

_Is this really it?!_

I went to the café and immediately saw Kageyama there.

“Thank you for coming, Hinata”

 

“Hinata I want to court Yashi.”

 

It felt like my ears failed me so I asked him to repeat what he said.

 

“I said I’d like to court Yashi and I’m wondering if you can help me since you’re close, right?”

 

This is seriously not what I was expecting him to say and I sat there dumbstrucked.

 

“Oh? Is that so? Sure I’ll help you”

 

I really wanted to cry but instead, I forced myself to smile in front of him.

 

“Yosh! Thank you very much Shouyou!”

 

I never would have expected that that night I’ll go home crying. I should have known better. I really shouldn’t have assumed that he’ll confess to me. It hurts. It so freaking hurts. I even assumed that that thumbs up was for me. I assumed that I was his Hazel Grace.

 

* * *

 

Then, I talked to Yashi-san and asked her to go to the café near our condo. While I was asking her, I was constantly chanting _‘please say no, please say no, please say no’_ in my mind. But she just immediately agreed to go.

I told Kageyama the good news and I saw that he’s really happy that I made her agree even though I just talked to her.

It’s the eighth day tonight and I would have been a day close to my goal. I lost my favorite book and now I also lost my one and only love. Talk about unlucky.

Should I continue counting? Or have I just been counting for nothing? Even though my mind is a total chaos, I still counted nine stars.

“Nine…”

 

* * *

 

And as if mocking me, the exact last day of my counting stars was the day they decided to meet.

“Kageyama-kun what’s this?”

“Yachi-san I’ve been in love with you for a long time now.”

I already started walking away because I seriously don’t want to witness my love confessing to another person. _Haaa_ It’s so painful to see.

It’s the ninth night, is it really too late for my wish?

I would have wished for Kageyama to love my back but…

**_I just wish for someone that will love me to come!_ **

****

“four, five, six…”

 

“seven, eight…”

 

I’m really on the verge of crying now that I can’t find just one more star.

_One more… please, one more…_

“Ah!”

 _thud_ I suddenly bumped into someone.

“Ah-! Sorry!”

 

“Oww~”

“Uhmm are you okay? …wait, it’s you chibi!”

“Haaaa?!”

“You’re Shouyou from the Hinata household right? I saw this book in the corridor.”

_Ah! My The Fault in Our Stars book!_

“I think it’s yours. Ah I’m your new neighbor. Thanks for the tiramisu cake by the way!”

 

There in his shirt, I found the last star. It’s not that big but I still saw it.

 

“Ah I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

 

_“Nine…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please tell me what you think by commenting! ^_^


End file.
